Overused!
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: I shall show you examples with my lovely assistant in his glittery red halter dress, Hyuuga Natsume! Oh, wait, Natsume? Come back here!" Examples of FF's most overused words in the strangest way you have ever seen.


me: another one-shot? My, my, I must be bored out of my mind :)

natsume: what's this one about now?

me: :)

Hotaru: The evil grin. Never a good sign.

me: oh shut it, it's nothing bad. I just got bored.

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: Haha. I'm gonna make Mikan soo out there :)!

**Overused!**

**Gakuen Alice FanFic Most Common Words and Phrases! **

My name is Sakura Mikan. Also know as MandarinLovey11 in fanfic land. I currently hold an average of 51 reviews per chapter for my stories. It took approximately 2 years, 4 months, and 17 days for me to get to this average. With my experience I'll tell you a little secret, 7 of the most overused words and phrases, with assistance of my best friend, Hyuuga Natsume. Why 7 you ask? Because 7 is lucky! Well, in _some_ cultures.

--x--

"Why do I have to do this again?" Natsume questioned, interrupting Mikan as she typed at the speed of... sound, or was it light that was quicker? She was pretty sure it was sound. But then again it could've been light...? Hmm...

"..." Natsume rose a brow as the auburn haired girl opened her mouth to reply but stopped as her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

"Well! You're the perfect specimen! You perform all the most common use words!"

Natsume quirked a brow at this.

"What?"

"Right there!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume looked even more confused.

"Eyebrows!" Mikan grinned, turning back to the computer.

--x--

Fanfiction's most commonly used words. They're used so often, it could be considered a crime if not used appropriately. But, luckily, most people do use them appropriately!

Overused word number 1: Eyebrows/ Brow(s).

Explanation: Yes. It is weird, isn't it? But!! Laugh if you want, but if you do, you are ignorant!! No, I'm just kidding, go ahead, laugh, I'm actually laughing too. But it IS an overused word!

Examples: I shall show you examples with my lovely assistant in his glittery red halter dress, Hyuuga Natsume! Oh, wait, Natsume? Come back here! You know I was just kidding about the dress. Oh. He ran out the door :(. Be right back..

Okay. I'm back. Example time!

Ex. 1 "Natsume stared at the mysterious necklace, his **eyebrows** furrowing in confusion."

Ex. 2 "Natsume quirked his **eyebrows** in amusement, did this girl realize how stupid she was?"

Ex. 3"Natsume **rose** a brow, when did that happen?"

Possible Word Replacements: Pinnacle... Crown? Natsume, stop laughing. Eyebrow is a body part! It's HARD to find other possible words for it! Oh, shut up, you're scaring the readers.

--x--

"I can't believe you actually used eyebrows." Natsume snorted.

"I can't believe you ran out the door." Mikan retorted, glaring at the raven haired boy.

"You just performed one of your over used words." Natsume replied.

"Huh?"

"Glaring."

"Ohhhh."

--x--

Overused word number 2: Glare/Glaring/Glared

Explanation: Pretty much everyone uses this word at LEAST 2 times in a chapter. How much more can a word be stabbed repeatedly? It's like kicking a hobo! I hope no one has ever kicked a hobo...

Examples: This time, with assistance of my little brother Youichi! What? What do you MEAN you were only getting a glass of water? Well, get over here and you can leave when I'm done! Don't make me tell people about that time on New Years! Ha! Thought so!

Ex. 1: "Youichi **glared** at his older sister as she dragged him into being an example for her stupid fic." M: That's not nice Youichi. Y: Shut up.

Ex 2: "Youichi shot a **glare** to his math teacher after she had deducted a point from his test, ruining his 100 percent average."

Ex 3: "Youichi left the room **glaring** at his sister as he fled."

Possible Word Replacements: Glower, Scowl, Lower.

--x--

"Wow. You're stupid beyond stupid." Natsume said from behind his laptop.

"You're the meaniest best friend ever! And what are you doing?" Mikan questioned.

Natsume smirked. "Facebook so I don't have to pay attention to you."

"HA! Another overused word! Smirk!"

--x--

Overused word number 3: Smirk/Smirked/Smirking

Explanation: This has got to be, the single MOST used word. Smirk this, Smirk that. You see smirk EVERYWHERE. It's mostly the guys in stories that do it.

Examples: We're back to using Natsume as the example :)!

Ex. 1: "Natsume** smirked** at the girl as she blushed."

Ex. 2: "Mikan wanted to wipe that stupid** smirk **off Natsume's face."

Ex. 3: "Everyone was sure that Natsume would sneeze one day while **smirking** and be stuck like that forever."

Possible Word Replacements: Grin, Sneer, Simper, Snicker, Leer, and Smile Smugly! :)

--x--

"I can't believe you're using a thesaurus for this." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"BWAHAHA. ANOTHER ONE! YOU SHOULD KEEP THEM COMING."

--x--

Overused word(well, phrase, really.) number 4: Rolled his/her eyes.

Explanation: Everyone uses this. Mainly because people roll their eyes a ton of times a day. It's a great way to express that you're annoyed or that you don't care. But, seriously. There ARE other things you can use.

Examples: With assistance of Hyuuga Natsume and yours truly, MandarinLovey11

Ex. 1: "Natsume **rolled his eyes **as Mikan typed away at her story."

Ex 2: "Mikan **rolled her eyes** at Natsume's incapability to understand why she liked writing stories."

Ex 3: "Natsume **rolled his eyes** at how dense Mikan was." M: I don't get the last one. N: That's why you're dense. M: Oh, whatever.

Possible Word (Phrase) Replacements: Groaned, Clenched his/her teeth, frowned, smile sarcastically. Or, you can express the characters annoyance with sarcasm in speech, or harsh words.

--x--

"Only 3 left to go. And one of which you would never do."

"Oh, what's that?" Natsume questioned.

"Blush."

--x--

Overused word number 5: Blush/Blushed/Blushing

Explanation: It's ALWAYS the girl blushing! Or, the guy SECRETLY blushing. It happens so much! Like, in love story! I honestly, have never seen anyone turn a "adorable hue of red" from blushing before. Sure, they turn pink, but really. A adorable HUE of RED? I see one of those creepy dolls that scare the crap out of me. Porcelain dolls. (Shivers)

Examples: MandarinLovey11 and Hyuuga Natsume

Ex 1: "Natsume secretly **blushed** when he farted." N: I never fart. M: In public. Everyone farts. N: You too. M: (BLUSHH)

Ex 2: "Mikan **blushed** when Natsume called her out on farting."

Ex 3: "Natsume's face looked like he was **blushing** when in reality it was red from when Mikan punched him."

Possible Word Replacements: Redden, Flush, Gleam, Tinge, Burn up, Glow, Mantle :)

--x--

Mikan's eyes widened at the fact that they had wasted the entire examples section with farting.

"You're performing an overused thing." Natsume stated.

"Ummm. I know this!"

"Eyes widening. Stupid."

--x--

Overused word (phrase) number 6: Eyes Widen/ed/ing

Explanation: To display shock. Yeah, yeah. We know. But, um. Eyes don't widen very far. So, I imagine unrealistic eyeball sizes. The size of saucers :)!

Examples: MandarinLovey11, Hyuuga Natsume, and Lil' Youichi whose getting some saltines! :)

Ex. 1: "Youichi's **eyes widened** in utter shock. All he wanted was some saltines. How did he get dragged into this yet again?"

Ex 2: "Mikan's **eyes widened** as Youichi walked away with his saltines, head held up high."

Ex 3: "Natsume's **eyes** DIDN'T **widen** when Youichi fell down the stairs. But, Mikan's did."

Possible Word (phrase) Replacements: Bulged out, jaw dropped. Or, have them say something. Like, "Oh my god!", like MandarinLovey11's mom did when she drove Youichi to the emergency room...

--x--

"Poor Youichi. I feel kind of guilty." Mikan said, biting her bottom lip.

"Hn."

"Yay! The final word!!"

--x--

Overused word number 7: Hn.

Explanation: The phrase always used by the cocky ass guy protagonist. I mean, really. It's NOT EVEN A WORD!! But, I like using it. It portrays how COCKY and EGOTISTICAL the guy is, because they think they're too ABOVE you to speak to you in FULL AND REAL WORDS THAT ARE IN THE DICTIONARY!!

Examples: HYUUGA NATSUME HYUUGA NATSUME AND HYUUGA NATSUME.

Ex. 1: " '**Hn**.' Natsume replied in his usual cocky manner."

Ex. 2: "Natsume** hnned** in response, he felt no need to respond."

Ex 3: "Natsume really needs to find a new unreal word other than '**Hn**'."

Possible Word Replacements: Tch. Pft. Psh. Mhm. Great. Delightgul.

(Note: All should be used with sarcasm.)

''''' See Hyuuga Natsume for further possible replacements '''''

Reviews for **Overused! :**

**SilverAce**: Seeing that I am stuck at home for a month due to my broken leg, which is all thanks to a certain idiot that made me an example. I had no choice but to read this story. 7 is an unlucky number in most asian cultures. It's funny how you don't know that when you're japanese. :)

**MoneyCrazy**: You didn't incorporate the word 'Baka' into this. Interesting. You really have a lot of time on your hands to write such pointless things.. (sigh)

**NaruNaru**: Oh my dear student! You have such nice writing! Keep it up! :)

**Nogi316**: Oh. I wish I went when you invited me. This would've been fun to write! But I had to take my bunny to the vet. Sorry. Um, nice story.

**ShadowDude**: HAHA. Hyuuga in a red glittery dress.

**Natsume1127**: Go fuck yourself Andou.

**Iinchouman**: Oh. Nice story. Very commonly used words!

**BaldKid**: BAHA. Oh. I mean. Is Youichi okay.

**Permilicious**: I admit, nice work. For a no-star at least.

**StrawberrieSnAnnas**: Oh! How adorable!

**ChemistryUnMe:** I agree with Anna! :)

**Koko: Ahh. **Nice writing. I like nice writing :)

**Lilmissmex3**: Haha. Get a life ;)

--x--x--x--x--x--

The End!!

--x--x--x--x--x--

Koko: Wow.

Me: Yeahhh. I was REALLY bored.

Koko: Anyway, Please Review! :)


End file.
